Dark Seduction
by Rukiya Shaelynn
Summary: !Preview!     "My poor Dominion," a heated smirk of sarcasm rested upon his lips. "Perhaps you do know know of what your asking?" Sweeping my own eyes over the Black Knight's lips I tossed me head. "Then show me."


**Warning!**

Do Not Continue to read this Fandom unless you are at least 17 years of age.

It contains adult themes that are unsuitable for younger audiences.

If you have problems with any of the following it would be wise to turn back now.  
>(Multiple Partners, Slightly Yaoi, and Anal.)<p>

**Anis's Pov.**

It started as any night would have while I sat in my bedroom. Light breezes swooshed through my open window, the cool breeze lingering over my pale skin as I desperately looked around for something to do. Automatically my Rose Knights rushed into my mind, as I drifted my thoughts over each of them I pondered on how each effected me. A dark and seductive feeling swept through my veins as my ruby eyes looked upon the Black Card that rested beside my bed. On a whim I quickly rolled over, legs slightly held apart and brought the card to my lips in a heated kiss.

Gusts of wind blew my curtains back, the flow of air swirling until Mutsuki's seductive shape came into form. "You called my Dominion?" A heated glance was swept over the Dark Stalker's body as I nodded. "I need-" I paused for the briefest of seconds. What did I need? I pondered the question all the while Mutsuki steadily crept closer. A dark and heated look was upon his face as the Dark Stalker swept his own eyes thoroughly over my body. "Perhaps I could help you?"

With a slow walk the raven haired immortal walked closer to the bed; his own crimson eyes lingering over my body. The slow and lethal walk the Dark Stalker had never left me this breathless before. Kneeling beside the bed Mutsuki placed his hand over his heart as he looked me straight in the eyes. "My poor Dominion," a heated smirk of sarcasm rested upon his lips. "Perhaps you do know know of what your asking?" Sweeping my own eyes over the Black Knight's lips I tossed me head. "Then show me."

My lips parted ever so lightly as Mutsuki sucked in a breath, crimson eyes shooting down to my lips I could almost hear the battle inside his head. Knowing what I wanted at that moment I leaned forward to softly press my lips against his own surprisingly cool mouth. A single blink came from his crimson eyes before a strong hand was finding its way through my hair. His lips were flush against mine as he gave a light tug on the pink tresses. Tilting my head back I felt Mutsuki run his tongue upon my bottom lip, the sudden sensation sending a shiver through my body. Separating my lips slightly I felt the raven's tongue lightly running against mine. He was patient, something I'd never thought to see from him as he tickled my lips again. His crimson eyes ever watchful seemed to catch my every reaction.

My eyes shuttering shut for a brief moment, Mutsuki firmly pressed his tongue into my mouth and did a quick sweep of my mouth. His taste was surprisingly cool, almost as if he were a mint. The light embers of what I'd felt at our every encounter seemed to flicker into a flame while my dark Knight lightly ran his palm down my arms. His fingers that ghosted down my flesh felt almost as if a possessive hold. Unable to contain the slight shivers that began to run through my body I tugged at Mutsuki's coat. Watching the seductive smirk run over his lips my stomach dipped in excitement.

Climbing on the bed the Dark Stalker softly pressed my thighs apart while my heart thumped. Once more it was as if he were a predator, the slow lethal movements as he crawled up my body was fanning the fire between my legs. Already I could feel a wetness that seemed to be the heats source. Stopping at my stomach Mutsuki lifted my old sleeping shirt up just enough to press his lips into my tummy. Trailing his smirking lips upward while he continued to lift my shirt, I watched Mutsuki stop just below my chest. With a surprisingly tender look the Dark Stalker gently ran the tip of his tongue across my rising chest.

"Dominion... it seems that you are quite wet." Before I could catch his movements Mutsuki's fingers were lightly tracing the edges of my panties. Sucking in a breath my hips bucked on their own accord pushing his digit against my heat. Watching my every movement with a hungry face the raven haired man slowly moved his fingers underneath the fabric to touch my folds but his cool touch did nothing to calm the flame that was rushing through my body. Instead it seemed to spark an even greater flame. Wrapping my rose thorns around Mutsuki's hand I quickly pulled it the the center of my heat. The slight penetration of his finger caused me to moan, hips rocking forward to sink myself upon his finger. A jagged breath made its way out of my throat as a sharp pain passed through my body; pulling his finger out slightly to lessen the pain the Dark Stalker by by no means stopped his teasing. With a gentle pressure, Mutsuki continued to rub the inside of my center, the pads of his finger pressing into my heat.

Delicious shivers continued to run through my body while I awaited my Knight's next move. With the same slow movements Mutsuki hooked his long forefingers around my lacy thong pulling them down my legs. Just as they reached my feet the raven haired man lifted my ankle to place a chaste kiss on my skin. Creeping back up my body Mutsuki placed my hands at the front of his jeans. "I will not force you my Dom-" With out a second thought I cut his words short as I hastily unbuttoned his belt and jeans. Hooking my thumbs in the belt loops I was intending on slipping the cloth over his lean hips. Cool hands placed themselves on top of mine Mutsuki slowly lowered his jeans as he twinned his fingers in mine.

**Mutsuki's Pov**.

****I could smell the scent of her desire as I gently slide my finger inside of her pussy. The thought of having the Rose Princess beneath my bare body was almost a dark dream come true. Inside my mouth my teeth ached to be placed at her throat that she so easily bared to me. Keeping her clased hand in mine I slowly drew it above her head, my eyes so trained on her expressions that I could not break free. Thorn vines were wrapped about my body in such a tight hold that my body quaked for her touch. After a slightly rough thrust inside her center Anis's vines only became tighter as her body bucked upward to mine. Turning her eyes toward me her face was flushed as her eyes were barely open in her lust. "Don't tease me..."

Lush lips begged for attention as I leaned down to her mouth. Capturing it in a much more possessive mannor from before I felt a small growl leave my lips until I clasped her hands tightly above her. Releasing her now bruised lips from my own I looked down at my submissive mistress and smiled. "Shall I show you how a Dark Stalker makes love?" I watched as she was unable to sleep, that delicate throat working but no sounds coming out until she simply nodded. Pride rushed through my body as I had worked her into a state of silence. Having only my boxers left I quickly shimmied out of them, never once leaving contact with her lips safe to drag them over my feet. Finally free of them I could have my way with my Dominion how ever I pleased.

Positioning my shaft at her entrance I could hear Anis's broken gasps for air while I made contact with her heated core. The Princess thighs were slick with her juices as I gently pressed in. Inch after agonising inch I pressed my full member inside until meeting the barrier of her Chasity. As I came to a stop, simply resting within her trembling folds I groaned at her words. "Don't stop." Clutching to my wrists Anis pressed her hips into mine, forcing me deeper inside. I didn't miss the pinched look of pain as my shaft breached. As wet as she was I glided in to my hilt, Anis clawing at my hands in her bliss.

Pressing my mouth at her throat my body easily continued to thrust inside her with a slow rhythm while the more carnal side of me screamed to take her as roughly as I could. Almost as if she could sense my inner thoughts Anis turned her head. "B-bite me." My hips jerked, thrusting inside of her with such force that her breasts bounced against my chest. Releasing my hold on her wrists in order to lift my weight from her small body the pink haired hime wrapped her arms around my neck to drag me back to her throat. "Your eyes are shifting colors... you must be hungry." Purring in my ear was almost another Dominion, the thought shifting through my mind caused me to stop.

Running her hands through my black hair Anis laughed, the blood that I lusted after flowing through her viens. "Don't worry Mutsuki." The soft voice of my master leaked through, her arms gently holding me to her throat in an encouraging hold. Slowly I thrusted inside of her, awaiting her cries of pleasure that I could bring her before I slowly sank my fangs into the pale flesh of her throat. The Dominion's blood blasted through my mouth, urging me to go faster I roughly thrust into Anis as she cried her pleasure. "Mutsuki..." My mouth working at her throat I drew even more of her sweet blood into my mouth as I continued to press myself inside.

Just as she's 'known' my inner throughts I knew she was soon to call Kaede. A jelouse rage swept through my body as I began to slam inside of her. She'd wanted to know how Immortals fucked and now she would have it. Just as she reached for her red card I quickly swept her up. Switching places with my Dominion I placed my back against the bed frame, sliding her half naked body back down upon my shaft. "Mutsuki!" her breath was ragged as her lips pressed themselves against the Red Card. In the same style as I had arrived Kaede popped into the room with a gust of wind; however it was to a moaning Anis as she rode my shaft. "What the?" A snarl was upon his lips until Anis wrapped her thorns about his neck. "Come here... Kaede." I couldn't see her expression but as I watched the Red Rose's face change into one of lust I smiled. This is what I had wrought from my Dominion.


End file.
